"Freedom" Week
"Freedom" Week is the ninth episode of ORG Idol. The finalists were given the chance to perform any song that they like. With Ash leaving, starting this week, guest judges would fill in the role that she vacated. In addition, four people were put in the bottom this week and a double elimination occurred. Guest Judge: Jordan Performances Boo Song: [https://soundcloud.com/zanna-boo/shark-in-the-water-cover-zanna Shark in the Water] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Oooh this was very good. In fact, I was just sitting there listening away to it and it just dawned on me that your voice is way better than half the professionals out there. Then I started thinking, why the hell isn’t Zanna professional? Then it occurred to me: oh you’re just a baby still, and then I realised - holy shit he’s just a kid and he sounds this good!? Imagine how good you would sound if you were recording in a studio. OMFG. Anyway, the song was good, all the audio quality was good as well. I heard signs of a cough or something? so don’t get sick cos I have a feeling you ain’t goin’ NOWHERE! *''Szymon'' - *faints* <3 *''Jordan'' - While I think you sounded good, the song is meant for a female. You sounded good in this range, but the song is meant to be belted out in the high register. Just like Jerby, you needed more contrast between verse and chorus. I knew the song, and I was honestly caught off guard when the chorus hit because you didn't lead up to it. When I say a difference, it doesn't have to be volume, while that would help, but also the intensity of how you sing. Charley Song: [https://soundcloud.com/charley-dee/somewhere-only-we-know-org-idol Somewhere Only We Know] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - It was good and I didn’t mind the lack of music it sounded fine and your voice was hitting the notes really well. In fact I didn’t hear you miss any which was cool! Probably a first! yay! You have come so far in this competition. I can’t believe I voted for you to go before the final 12. I continued to argue for you to be put in the bottom 3 a number of times but I was always overruled and I have to say that I am glad. You’ve proved me wrong and I have grown to really enjoy your songs so thanks for sticking in there! *''Szymon'' - Yaaaaaaas Charley Dee omg <3 Your voice is cute and i love it *''Jordan'' - First off, I am a huge Spinda fan :P. But really, I thought it was a good song by you. By only complaint was that it seemed kinda like a stretch when you were in falsetto for as long as you were. But good job nonetheless. Eden Song: [https://soundcloud.com/eden-dorra/1000-hearts-eden-dorra-org 1000 Hearts] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Just wow. It’s one thing to sing beautifully, but another entirely to write a beautiful song. You did both. I’m so impressed by this and I am so glad to see everyone giving it their all. You have been one of my favourite vocalists since early on and even though you have had some hits and misses I still think you’re up there. *''Szymon'' - YAAAS old good Eden is back! Amazing song for your voice. So much power. so much fierce. rawr. *''Jordan'' - First off, nice job writing your own song! But here's where I had a few issues: they were mostly minor things, but I'll mention them anyways. You should have backed away from the mic/phone whatever you used to record. Your voice overpowered the music at times. You can use the mic to your advantage. On big powerhouse parts, back up so you have room to belt stuff out. On soft parts, move in so the falsetto can be heard without you straining. Nonetheless, pretty good job. Jerby Song: [https://soundcloud.com/jerby-bernal/your-love-jerby-org-idol Your Love] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Oh God. You corn-dog! Corniness aside though, this song blew me away. Like … yeah… this is officially my favourite song of the season and if anyone thinks this is friendship bias then they are just tone deaf! I believe in giving credit where it is due and this song is just so impressive. I don’t think you have the strongest voice in this competition but you put a lot of effort in and you pick songs that really work well for you. *''Szymon'' - EWWWWWWW what's that! Jkjkjkjkj just awesome like always. Really i just dont know what to say and i dont need to say something bad so im okay c; *''Jordan'' - My issue with yours is that the volume was the same the whole time. It needed more contrast. While your tone color was good, it needed more BAM! Moments. Also, the higher notes seemed a bit flat except for that one you held out for a long time. That was my favorite part of the song. Marco Song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgKwTmaQZ0s&feature=youtu.be Holdin' Out For a Hero] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - SQUUEEEEEEE! OMFG! This is one of my fave songs ever! Which is just le cray, because you picked one of my fave Disney songs last round too! Stop it you! STahhhp! I still don’t get how you were singing in a different room, but it doesn’t matter because even if you did sound a bit muffled the beauty of your voice still really shines through. You have consistently been a front-runner in this competition and this song has just proved even more why that is the case. Well done! *''Szymon'' - Omg one of my favorite song ever and you did so well! Good job girl <3 *''Jordan'' - I thought most of the song was really smooth, but there was one part around 3:20 where it seemed like you were a bit behind the track, but you recovered quickly. Other than that, it sounded good. Matthew Song: [http://soundcloud.com/matthew-fennessy-1/not-enough-time-2/s-wsAak Not Enough Time] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Your really tried and I always love seeing you try. Never stop trying. You are truly an inspiration to all the people out there who can’t sing but want to be in singing competitions. You know I love you buddy! <3 *''Szymon'' - Not bad! Omg you should be so proud of making so far, and i think its not over. You're getting better to me with every song and its amazing the progress you made since start! *''Jordan'' - I thought it was pretty good actually, but there were a few parts I had issues with. The song was just kind of the same the whole time, and I didn't hear much contrast. Perry Song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVBhrTGn5C0 Primadonna] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - I LOVE Marina! This isn’t my fave song of hers but it definitely suited your voice very well. Very easy to listen to, even though sometimes it could be argued it sounded like speak-singing. Also very good job on the editing it sounded really good. It’s so weird, at this stage in the competition I think there are so many people performing well and trying to separate people between best, second best, third best etc is becoming extremely hard. With you I think you’re very good but you still fall slightly short of being at the top. So keep working your ass off because you still have one of my favourite songs from this competition and I want to see more from you. *''Szymon'' - I love it! So much power and its clear that you feel that song in good way. Very good job, i really love it! <3 *''Jordan'' - I think as good as you sounded, you could have picked a better song. You sounded fine in that register, but that song is meant for a woman in the upper register. Also, your power nets were a bit flat as well. Results }"Holdin' Out For a Hero" |colspan="2" |- | | | | |- | | "Primadonna" | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |} Still in the Running Trivia *The song performed by Eden, 1000 Hearts, is his original composition.